03781
}} is the 3,783rd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 2 July, 2004. Plot Part 1 At Holdgate Farm, Tom and Charity are in the garden enjoying some champagne together. The phone rings and Jimmy is on the other end. He tells Tom that he is in Mombassa. Tom tells Jimmy that he has arranged for a car to pick Sadie up from the airport. Tom says that he could get the family together to make an announcement about their engagement, but Charity isn't keen. At Pear Tree Cottage, Carl is looking at the polaroid photos which he took of Chas. Chas opens a letter to find a court fine of £500. Chas implies that Carl could lend her the money but Carl laughs off the idea. At Keepers Cottage, Laurel is talking to Nicola about what clothes she should take to Finland with her. Nicola tells Laurel that she is jealous but hopes that she has an amazing time. Laurel tells Nicola that she is lucky to have Simon after the stunt she pulled. Nicola says she is trying to make it up to him and that she loves Simon more than ever. Laurel suggests that Nicola do something to make Simon feel better. Sadie arrives back at Holdgate Farm and immediately asks Charity what she is doing there. Charity tells Sadie that things have changed and shows Sadie her engagement ring. Sadie is disgusted to learn that Charity is engaged to Tom. Sadie tells Charity to help her with the bags and goes inside. Chas and Carl arrive in the Woolpack. Chas looks at the photos and asks what Tom would say if he saw them. At Holdgate Farm, Sadie complains about the tinned dog food that Damon has been eating. Sadie tells Charity that she is not the first PA that Tom has taken a shine to. Charity assures Sadie that she will be the last. Tom arrives and Sadie tells him that she has heard the good news already. Matthew asks to be enlightened and looks shocked when Tom tells him to say hello to his mother! Alan and Shelly are in the Woolpack. Shelly tells Alan that her decision to not go to Spain has nothing to do with Steph. Alan doesn't believe her but Shelly insists that she prefers living in England. Shelly tells Alan that too much sun is not good for him at his age. Alan is offended and tells Shelly that he wants to be on his own. At the bar, Chas is writing out an envelope to Tom. Chas leaves to go to the Post Office. Bob comments to Carl that he is either very brave or very foolish. Carl says that Chas wouldn't embarrass herself to prove a point but Bob isn't so sure. Carl starts to worry and runs out of the Woolpack after Chas. He is too late and Chas posts the envelope. Chas finds it funny but Carl gets angry and calls Chas a stupid cow. At Holdgate Farm, Tom is on the phone to Max telling him the news about his engagement. Matthew is on his mobile phone trying to get hold of Carl. Tom says he will have a word with Carl later. Sadie proposes a toast to Tom and Charity saying she hopes they have a long and happy life together. Part 2 Outside the Post Office, Emily tells Carl that Paul should have arrived by now. Chas says that it is not a problem but Carl says that it is and that he is trying to prove to Tom that he is responsible. Paul arrives and Carl asks him to retrieve the letter. Paul says that anything in the post box is property of the crown and he cannot give it back to Carl. Carl offers him money but Paul still refuses. Carl forces his way into the post box and punches Paul in the face when he tries to stop him. Siobhan rushes over and asks Paul if he is alright. Paul tells Chas that he was only having a laugh. In the Woolpack, Shelly is telling Lisa about her argument with Alan. Lisa tells Shelly not to worry about it. Nicola arrives at the Woolpack and orders the drinks. Paddy laughs when Nicola tells Bob that she no longer drinks at lunchtime. Simon says that Nicola is a reformed character. Charity arrives and tells Lisa about her engagement to Tom. Shelly leaves but on her way out bumps into Steph. Steph asks if Shelly has sorted things out with Alan and says that Shelly's happiness is her number one priority. Shelly tells Steph that neither she nor Alan is happy. Steph buys Shelly a drink and reminds her that it is her birthday. Shelly says that is her 56th, but Steph says that she has a certificate to prove that it is only her 51st. Lisa tells Charity that she is happy for her and asks what Debbie thinks about it. Charity tells Lisa that she hasn't told her yet but will text her. Lisa insists that Charity phones Debbie. At Pear Tree Cottage, Chas and Carl are arguing about what just happened with Paul. Carl angrily tells Chas that she knows nothing about decency. Chas points out that he didn't care when he was ripping her clothes off yesterday. Carl says that was behind closed doors and that he has more self-respect than Chas. Chas accuses Carl of pretending to be something he isn't. Siobhan and Paul are leaving Victoria Cottage. Paul has a blood stained rag on his nose. Siobhan sees Carl and shouts that she wants a word with him. Carl says he is sorry for hitting Paul but Siobhan says it is Paul that Carl should apologise to and that it was only a misunderstanding. In the Woolpack, Steph tells Shelly that she could at least wish her a happy birthday. Lisa says that she hopes her and Alan's falling out doesn't interfere with their plans for Spain. Shelly tells Lisa that they are not going anymore and Lisa remarks on what a shame that is. Steph says that it isn't a shame as it is pretty hard to imagine Alan and Steph sunbathing. She compares them to beached whales. Steph goes to the bar and Lisa asks how Shelly puts up with her. Shelly tells Lisa that she isn't going to for much longer. Nicola is sitting with Paddy and Simon and tells them how she wants to go to the cinema to see a film about a Brazilian street child. She asks Simon if she wants to go with him but he says that his mother is coming round. Nicola offers to cook them both dinner and Simon accepts. Laurel arrives at the Woolpack. Lisa tells Steph that Shelly has left the Woolpack. Charity finishes a phone conversation with Debbie and tells Lisa that Debbie didn't really say much when she told her about the engagement. Lisa says that Cain probably won't take the news lightly. Lisa tells Chas that Charity is engaged. Chas is gobsmacked. Charity leaves. At Holdgate Farm, Matthew arrives and asks Carl where he has been. Carl can't believe it when Matthew tells him that Tom has got engaged to Charity. He complains that he is in the dog house for being with Chas but it is perfectly alright for Tom to be with Charity. Sadie comments that she thought Tom would have had more sense and Carl accuses her of being worried that Jimmy won't get his inheritance. Sadie tells Carl and Matthew that she doubts Charity is marrying Tom for his youthful good looks. In the Woolpack, Siobhan tells Paul to leave his nose alone. Dawn says that Paul should go to the Police, but Paul insists that he will get his own back by delivering the post tomorrow morning. Dawn tells Bob that her mum, Jean, will be coming to stay tomorrow. Nicola and Laurel are sitting at the table practising there Finnish. Laurel tells Ashley that Finnish is the language of love. Nicola wonders whether Simon will ever forgive her. At the bar, Paddy admits to Simon that the new caring, sharing Nicola is a bit freaky. Simon agrees but thinks that his mother will like it. Simon admits that he has already forgiven Nicola. Paddy asks why he is still making Nicola suffer and Simon tells him that revenge can be very sweet In the garden of Holdgate Farm, Tom and Charity are drinking champagne. Charity tells Tom that people will assume that she is marrying Tom for his money. She tells Tom that she will sign a pre-nuptial agreement to prove them wrong. Tom says that he knows that Charity is marrying him for the right reasons and that is all that matters. Tom also points out that pre-nuptial agreements aren't recognised by the law in this country. Tom tells Charity that she is beautiful. Charity says that if Tom is trying to get her drunk then he is going to have to take advantage of her. Sadie comes outside and tells Tom that Jimmy is on the phone. Tom goes inside and tells Charity not to go away. Shelly arrives in the Café and finds Alan. She tells him that she has been looking everywhere for him. Shelly tells Alan that their trip to Spain is back on. Alan says he doesn't understand, as this morning she didn't want to go. Shelly says that it is time that Steph stopped pushing her about and it is what they want that matters. At Holdgate Farm, Charity is wary of Damon. Sadie says that Damon is just being friendly and Charity asks if that is what Sadie is also doing. Sadie tells Charity that she has a habit of getting what she wants. Sadie accuses Charity of not being in love with Tom but Charity points out that she offered to sign a pre-nuptial agreement and points out to Sadie that she is soon going to be her mother-in-law. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday Category:Featured episodes